imanewuserproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
ImANewUser Amazing Race 3
ImANewUser Amazing Race 3 (also known as TAR Female Teams 2) is the 3rd installment of the fictional series, ImANewUser Amazing Race. This season was originally considered the second season of the series, but with the inclusion of Season 2, it became the third season. Simply known as TAR Female Teams 2 during the time it ran, this season features fourteen all-female teams which originally raced on the show, The Amazing Race. Production Development and Filming The route spans around 51,000 miles and covers all 7 continents. Previously unvisited countries include Denmark, Italy (Sardinia), Argentina, Cyprus (Northern Cyprus), India (Andaman & Nicobar Islands), China (Tibet) & Malaysia. Previously unvisited territories include Greenland, the Cook Islands, Falkland Islands, the Canary Islands and Gibraltar. In Leg 6, teams visited Adelaide Island off the coast of the Antarctic Peninsula. This is the first time the Race has visited Antarctica. Legs 12 and 13 were tributes to all previously visited destinations in Malaysia (Ampang Park Shopping Center in TAR 3, Taman Sri Hartamas in TAR All-Stars, Menara Kuala Lumpur and Bako National Park in TAR Asia 1, Monsopiad Cultural Village in TAR 4) and Hawaii (The Big Kahuna in TAR 3, Kamaka Air in TAR 6 and 11 and Shipwreck Beach and Kaumalapau Harbor in TAR 11). The greeters on this Race were the eliminated teams in Season 1. In Leg 4, four teams ended up lost driving in the Siberian countryside. Cheerleaders Kellie & Jamie broke off from the other three teams, causing them to fall further behind and ultimately finishing last. In Leg 5, four teams checked in at the same time. This is the first time there was a tie between four teams. This was also the first time there was a four-way tie for first. Cast All the teams this season have appeared on real seasons of The Amazing Race. Sharon & Michelle are sisters of Season 1 sixth placers Christine & Tricia. The previous eliminated racers in this Race acted as greeters in Season 5 in the legs where they came last in. Monica & Sheree and Kim & Leslie were chosen to represent the season in Season 7. Leaderboard Note 1: There was a tie for last place, so a tiebreaker was conducted to settle the tie. Note 2: Leg 8 was a double-length leg with two Detours and two Roadblocks. The placements listed in the first column reflect the order teams arrived at the leg midpoint. * Red means the team was eliminated. * Blue means the team came in last at a non-elimination leg and was thus "marked for elimination," meaning that if that team did not place first on the next leg, they would receive a 30 minute penalty. * Green means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green leg number means no team took the Fast Forward this leg. * A < means the team was Yielded. A > means the team used their Yield. A <> indicates an unused Yield. * Matching colors of symbols indicate teams who worked together during part of the leg as a result of the Intersection route marker. Episode Quote Titles Titles for legs are often taken from quotes made by the racers. The quotes are sometimes slightly changed for humorous effect. # "Ready, Set, Go!" – Phil # "'Cause I'm No Lance Armstrong" – Jaree # "We Thank The Yield So Much!!" – Pat # "Lost Driving In Russia" – Hillary # "Now We Know Why Conjoined Twins Complain" – Phil # "Thanks For Always Pacing Me" – Monica and Sheree to Pat and Brenda # "Do You Want To Wait And See If Every Other Team Passes Us?" – Brenda # "Let's Do Our Monkey Painting Best" – Pat # "Hurry Up, You Are Making Us Lag" – Meredith # "Do You Think I Could Pass For One Of Vin Diesel's Relatives?" – Brenda # "You Wanted Us To Shoplift?" – Monica and Sheree to Phil # "Must You Always Interrupt My Thoughts?" – Tian # "This Makes Me Feel Malaysian" – Deidre Prizes * Leg 1 – $10,000 per person * Leg 2 – A trip to the Caribbean * Leg 3 – A cruise to Alaska * Leg 4 – A cruise to the Bahamas * Leg 5 – A trip to Hawaii * Leg 6 – A trip to Brazil * Leg 7 – A cruise around Antarctica * Leg 8 – A cruise around Mexico * Leg 9 – A trip to Patagonia * Leg 10 – A trip to Europe * Leg 11 – An African safari * Leg 12 – A trip around East and Southeast Asia * Leg 13 – $1,000,000 Elimination Station During this season, a new feature was added: Elimination Station. This details the teams staying at a secluded location, normally known as "Sequesterville". The first nine eliminated teams were sequestered in Isla Redonda in Ushuaia, Argentina. Subsequent eliminated teams continued to run the race as decoys. * After Leg 1, Gina & Sylvia were the first to be sent to the villa. * After Leg 2, Sharon & Michelle were the next to be sent. * After Leg 3, Lisa & Joni joined the other teams next. * After Leg 4, Kellie & Jamie were the next to be sent to the villa. * After Leg 5, Linda & Karen were the fifth to be sent to the villa. * After Leg 6, Peggy & Claire were the next to be sent. * After Leg 7, teams waited for the next team to arrive, then they figure out that the previous leg was a non-elimination leg. * After Leg 8, Mary & Peach arrived at the villa next. * After Leg 9, Meredith & Maria were the eighth team to be sent to the villa. * After Leg 10, Danielle & Dani were the last team to be sent to the villa. * After Leg 11, teams waited for the next team to arrive, but instead they got a phone call from Kim & Leslie saying that they'll not go to the villa to continue racing as decoys to throw off spoilers. * After Leg 12, teams waited for the next team to arrive, but instead they got a phone call from Pat & Brenda saying that they'll not go to the villa to continue racing as decoys to throw off spoilers. * After Leg 13, the eliminated teams pondered on their experiences and expressed their thoughts on the Final Three. Race Locations Leg 1 (United States Of America → Greenland) * San Francisco, California , United States Of America (Golden Gate Park) (Starting Line) * San Francisco (San Francisco International Airport) to Nuuk, Greenland (Nuuk Airport) * Nuuk (Greenland Institute of Natural Resources) * Nuuk (Katuaq) * Nuuk to Kangeq Settlement * Kangeq Settlement (Hans Egede's Residence) The Detour was Catching Game or City Name. In Catching Game, teams had to catch three species of fish that thrive in Greenland's chilly waters. In City Name, teams had to search for letters which spell a city/town/settlement in Greenland. The Roadblock for this leg is to spot an eider based on a given picture. For the Fast Forward, that team had to dig for the flag of Greenland with the Fast Forward attached under a big pile of snow. Additional Task * At Katuaq, teams had to search for ferry tickets. Leg 2 (Greenland → Denmark) * Nuuk (Nuuk Airport) to Copenhagen, Denmark (Copenhagen Airport) * Copenahgen (Tivoli Gardens) * Copenhagen (Himmelskibet) * Copenhagen (Statue Of The Little Mermaid) * Copenhagen (Gefion Fountain) * Copenhagen (Rosenberg Castle) The Roadblock for this leg is to ride the Rutsjebanen, a wooden roller coaster. The Detour was Danablu or Art Nouveau. In Danablu, teams had to eat an entire plate of Danish blue cheese. In Art Nouveau, teams had to identify at least 2 buildings exhibiting a given architectural style. The unused Fast Forward required teams to eat smørrebrød, a local delicacy. Additional Task * Teams had to ride the Himmelskibet to receive their next clue. Leg 3 (Denmark → Italy) * Copenhagen (Copenhagen Airport) to Cagliari, Sardinia , Italy (Cagliari-Elmas Airport) * Cagliari (Church of Bonaria) * Cagliari (Cagliari Fish Market) * Cagliari (Castello) * Cagliari (Monte Arcosu) In the Detour for this leg, Foundry or Laundry, teams chose between carrying a 110 lb. iron-cast bell and delivering it to a church or searching through over 2400 articles of laundry for one of sixteen articles of clothing bearing a red and yellow tag. The Roadblock for this leg is to spot a Sardinian deer with their clue. The unused Fast Forward required teams to sell sardines, named after the island, where it was once abundant. Leg 4 (Italy → Russia) * Cagliari (Cagliari-Elmas Airport) to Petropavlovsk-Kamchatskiy, Russia (Petropavlovsk-Kamchatskiy Airport) * Petropavlovsk-Kamchatskiy (Lenin Square) * Petropavlovsk-Kamchatskiy (Igor Smirnov's Residence) * Kamchatka Krai (Avachinsky Volcano) * Petropavlovsk-Kamchatskiy (Avacha Bay) The Roadblock for this leg is to find a clue among babushkas. However, the teams were not told that the word "babushka" has more than one meaning. In the Detour for this leg, Predator or Prey, teams chose between hunting down a local bear or taking a picture of 4 different species of salmon. For the Fast Forward, that team had to search for it in Lenin Square. Leg 5 (Russia → Cook Islands) * Petropavlovsk-Kamchatskiy (Petropavlovsk-Kamchatskiy Airport) to Avarua, Cook Islands (Rarotonga International Airport) * Avarua (Avarua Church) * Avarua (Seven-In-One Coconut Tree) * Avarua (National Library) * Avarua (Rarotonga Breweries) * Avarua (Punanga Nui Outdoor Market) * Avarua (National Museum Of The Cook Islands) At the Intersection, teams had to join with one other team to complete tasks and make decisions together until further notice. The Roadblock for this leg is to drink Cook's Lager, the local brew. After the Roadblock, teams were not required to work together anymore. In the Detour for this leg, Modern Culture or Native Tradition, teams chose between singing the national anthem properly or performing a local dance correctly. The unused Fast Forward required teams to make a local art form known as tivaivai. Leg 6 (Cook Islands → Argentina → Falkland Islands → Antarctica) * Avarua (Rarotonga International Airport) to Comodoro Rivadavia, Argentina (General Enrique Mosconi Airport) * Comodoro Rivadavia (Playa Costanera) * Comodoro Rivadavia (General Enrique Mosconi Airport) to Stanley, Falkland Islands (Port Stanley Airport) * Stanley (Christ Church Cathedral) * Stanley (Port Stanley Airport) to Adelaide Island, Antarctica (Rothera Station Runway) * Adelaide Island (Rothera Research Station) * Adelaide Island (Rothera Research Station – Bransfield House) The Roadblock for this leg is to dance the tango, a very popular dance with Argentine roots. The Detour was Over or Under. In Over, teams had to take a picture of an emperor penguin to receive their next clue. In Under, teams had to swim in waters beneath the frigid ice. To get the Fast Forward, teams had to match a photo of a tango dancer with an actual tango dancer. Leg 7 (Antarctica → Argentina → Canary Islands) * Adelaide Island (Rothera Station Runway) to Ushuaia, Argentina (Ushuaia International Airport) * Ushuaia (Martial Glacier) * Ushuaia (Ushuaia International Airport) to Santa Cruz De Tenerife, Canary Islands (Los Rodeos Airport/Reina Sofia Airport) * Santa Cruz De Tenerife (La Laguna University) * Santa Cruz De Tenerife (Avenida De Anaga) * Santa Cruz De Tenerife (Cesar Manrique's Marina) * Santa Cruz De Tenerife (Hotel Escuela Santa Cruz De Tenerife) The Detour was Beach or Botany. In Beach, teams had to search the entire beach for their next clue. In Botany, teams had to cut a Canary Island Pine down to receive their next clue. In this Roadblock, that person must find their clue in the marina. However, the teams don’t know that there are also clues outside and on the coast. For the unused Fast Forward, that team had to search for it somewhere in Avenida de Anaga. Additional Task * Using a tracking device, they must dig for their next clue beneath Martial Glacier. Leg 8 (Canary Islands → Gibraltar → Cyprus) * Tenerife (Los Rodeos Airport/Reina Sofia Airport) to Las Palmas De Gran Canaria (Gran Canaria Airport) * Las Palmas De Gran Canaria (Cathedral Of Canary Islands) * Las Palmas De Gran Canaria (Las Canteras Beach) * Las Palmas De Gran Canaria (Gran Canaria Airport) to Gibraltar, Gibraltar (Gibraltar Airport) * Gibraltar (Royal Navy Base) * Gibraltar (Rock Of Gibraltar) (Leg Midpoint) * Gibraltar (Gibraltar Airport) to Nicosia, Cyprus (Larnaca International Airport) * Nicosia (Ledra Street) * Nicosia (Hadjigeorgakis Kornesios Residence) * Famagusta, Northern Cyprus (Othello's Tower) * Famagusta (Ruins Of Salamis) In the Roadblock for the first half, that person must find a soldier with the corresponding name to receive their next clue. In the Detour for the first half of the leg, Monkey and Mine, teams chose between feeding five barbary monkeys or searching for their next clue inside the rock's mines. Additional Task * At the start of the leg, teams were given an acrostic. They had to figure out that they had to go to Las Palmas De Gran Canaria. * At Las Canteras Beach, teams had to search for tickets to Gibraltar. In the second half, the Detour for this leg, Handmade Map or Handmade Food, had teams choosing between putting together a map or finishing three plates of local Cypriot dishes. In the Roadblock for the second half, that person must paint the coat of arms of Northern Cyprus to receive their next clue. The Fast Forward had that team searching the Hadjigeorgakis Kornesios Residence for the Fast Forward award. Leg 9 (Cyprus → India) * Nicosia (Larnaca International Airport) to Port Blair, Andaman Islands, India (Vir Savarkar Airport) * Port Blair (The Cellular Jail) * Port Blair (Samudrika Marine Museum) * Port Blair (Chatham Sawmill) * Port Blair (Chiriya Tapu) * Port Blair (Corbyn's Cove) For the Roadblock, that team member must navigate the jail to find their next clue. For this Detour, Seashell or Snorkel, teams had a choice of either searching the area for a shell which resembles a chosen photograph or catching three species of fish, two species of lobster and one species of crab. To get the Fast Forward, that team must feed the fish pictured in each tank. Leg 10 (India) * Port Blair (Vir Savarkar Airport) to Jammu (Jammu Airport) * Jammu (Ragunath Bazaar) * Katra (Vaishno Devi Shrine) * Jammu (Lake Mansar) At the Intersection, teams had to join with one other team to complete tasks and make decisions together until further notice. In the Detour for this leg, Sacred Shrine or Spin n' Dine, teams chose between searching the streets of Jammu in a car for a temple or eating an Indian meal. After the Detour, teams were not required to work anymore. The Roadblock for this leg required that member to choose a door and perform a daily act of shrine maintenance. The Fast Forward required teams to shave their heads, then search Lake Mansar on foot for the Pitstop. Leg 11 (India → China) * Jammu (Jammu Airport) to Lhasa, Tibet, China (Lhasa Gonggar Airport) * Lhasa (Potala Palace) * Lhasa (The Barkhor) * Lhasa (Norbulingka) The Roadblock for this leg had that member search the palace for their next clue in a monk outfit. For this Detour, they either encounter a Serene Paradise or Shopper's Paradise. In Serene Paradise, the teams must perform 5 local Tibetan Tai Chi exercises. In Shopper's Paradise, teams must shop for 4 listed items using only the money they have. To claim the Fast Forward, that team must receive a blessing from the Dalai Lama. Leg 12 (China → Malaysia) * Lhasa (Yak Statue) * Lhasa (Lhasa Gonggar Airport) to Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia (Kuala Lumpur International Airport) * Kuala Lumpur (Ampang Park Shopping Center) * Kuala Lumpur (Taman Sri Hartamas) * Kuala Lumpur (Menara Kuala Lumpur) For this Detour, they either encounter Paint or Pot. In Paint, the teams must make a batik design on a yard-long piece of cloth. In Pot, teams must search 6,000 pots of cookies for the one with a black licorice center. The Roadblock on this leg of the race had team members scour the neighborhood on a bicycle with a side cart for residents willing to give them their used newspapers. Once they had collected enough newspapers to make a stack eight hands (approximately six feet) high, they would receive their next clue. Leg 13 (Malaysia → United States Of America) * Kuala Lumpur (Kuala Lumpur International Airport) to Kota Kinabalu (Kota Kinabalu International Airport) * Kota Kinabalu (Monsopiad Cultural Village) * Kota Kinabalu (Trushudip Palm Oil Plantation) * Kuching (Bako National Park) * Kuching (Kota Kinabalu International Airport) to Honolulu, Hawaii , United States Of America (Honolulu International Airport) * Honolulu (The Big Kahuna) * Honolulu (Kamaka Air) * Lanai (Shipwreck Bay) * Lanai (Kaumalapau Harbor) (Finish Line) For this Detour, they either encounter Chop or Haul. In Chop, the teams must chop down a branch of the coconut tree to receive their next clue. In Haul, teams must haul on a truck 25 nut bushels to receive the clue under. The Roadblock on this leg of the race had team members arrange seven animals in order of appearance on TAR Female Teams 2 (see below). Additional Task * At the Monsopiad Cultural Village, teams had to watch a local dance to receive their next clue. External Links * TAR Female Teams 2 on ForumsNet